Time travel
by SoraMalfoySlythern
Summary: Naruto has made his dream's come true but he steal wish's he couls cange thing's. all 'm going to say is naruto go's in the past to save his friend's and family. pleses reed and tell me what you think. i'm rateding this M just in cases.


Time travel

_**Time travel **_

_**(I DO NOT OWN NARTUO!!) **_

_My story of, Naruto, start after he get's, Saskue, to come back. They killed, Orochimaru, and got the demon killing group to join them after they killing there leader well, Naruto, did. They also found, Itachi, was not a killer but a hero. His clan would have killed the Hokagua, Naruto, and the Huegu clan for power if he did not. For that he was expected by the village as a hero for all he did. And after the village figured out, Naruto was and is a true hero not a monster. He was announcing as the sixth Hokagua. He is the most loved and after he told the villagers of how, Kibuia was a kind woman and did not mean too hurt anyone here. Orochimaru had killed her kits and she was in anger to kill him. The village had come to under stand if it was there own they would of be angry too. There since then, Kibuia is now loved by the village that she protects by, Naruto, side. (Love birds oh and the, Kibuia, can come in and out of her cell thinks to, Naruto, and the Fourth's seal's.) now join, Naruto, as he go's to the past to change the way people think and help out, Saskue, and his younger self become closer. (It will seem like only seconds to his time but years in the younger self's days. When he gets back only and few seconds will have gone by.) _

…_12 years scene the attack…_

_Naruto, living on his own. Every since he was a baby his life has been in danger. At the age of 3 years old (that's when he lived alone) he was beaten to an inch of death. That day, Naruto, found out about the Kibuia no kitsew. But found he could also talk to the fox after the near death experience. After that, Naruto put up a mask to keep people from hurting him. He would smile like an idiot were bright colors and eat Ramie a lot even if he didn't like it that much. Under that entire mask he was a smart, gifted like his dad. _

_He learns at the age of 5(he got to movie in his fathers clan home the Nizamikes) that his father was the fourth Hokagua. He also had two blood lines that he opened at the age of six. First his mother was silver eyes called sprit walkers. This aloud for you to make a pack with sprit animals. Such as the 9 demon's spirits and others like the seven sprit grounds. Fox, wolf, toad, slug, snake, monkey, Inu. Which he had a packed with each and a summing pack to each just in cases he should need them. Then his seconded blood line was his fathers (gold with 3 red diamond's around the pupil of his eyes) it aloud him to mess with any blood line so clans with blood line use was point less ageist him. The Uchiha's and Huegu's eyes were even no good they would be burley and unable to use them. He could even take a blood line away. But, Naruto never showed it. To keep the people of this village thinking it was the fox in control. It mostly works until his birthday, and then the people would come to try and kill him again. Today was that day. He turned 13teen. 13 years since the attack and the death of there love ones._

…_24 year old Naruto…_

_Naruto woke up and got off the ground. Using the 'Yellow Flash' he went to the Hokang's office window. What he saw made him smile a true happy smile. He couldn't help it he ran in throw the open window and in a 'Flash' he embraces the old man in a huge. "I miss you Grandfather."_

_The hokagua look at the young man in confusion. " Moito?!" Naruto just shook his head no and smiled._

"_No… But he is my dad. I know it's confusing right now…but I am Naruto Nizamikes further self."_

"_Ok tell me some thing of your past at the age of 3?" He gave Naruto a questionable look._

"_Ok at the age of 3 I was beat to an inch to death. Were you told me about the fox at age 5 I learned about my fathers and mothers blood line and about them? Anymore questions?" He smiled at Naruto._

"_Yes. What level are you now? Do you know your fathers Jewtishis?"_

_Naruto grin huge fox's smile. _

"_As of now I am…well I know the Heroine Jewtishi, and Reshingun. I am also the…"_

"_You're the what?"_

_Naruto took a deep breath. This is the man who took care of him as a child the best he could. He always had faith in him. _

"_I'm the sixth Hokagua…grandfather…I made my dream come true…"_

_Plesse review my story and if you like i will contue to wrigth . i'm new at this so be trueful_

_k. see ya!! _


End file.
